A Date with Fate
A Date with Fate is episode twenty-two in season seven of Full House. It originally aired on May 3, 1994. Opening Teaser Jesse and Joey are in the kitchen with Nicky and Alex making their Mother's Day gift for Becky a day early. One of the things they do is put their hands in Plaster of Paris and make handprints in them. Plot Summary For the first time since Danny and Vicky Larson's breakup and D.J. and Steve Hale's breakup, D.J. and Danny are both back "on the market". Stephanie has arranged a blind date for D.J., and Danny takes Becky's suggestion to date a TV camera operator named Leona. In addition, Michelle uses a Magic Cue Ball to help determine her future, but, of course, Danny and D.J. remind her that what shows up in the window does not guarantee it will happen. For example, she says it told her that she would wear a pink flower dress, but Danny told her she picked it out her own self. Michelle points out that she doesn't like the dress, and was hoping for a "No" response of some kind. Later, flanked by her sisters, she uses the Magic Cue Ball to help determine if D.J.'s date will either be cute, have a good sense of humor, a good personality, or even all of the above; Stephanie tells her former roommate that she'd better hope he's cute. Then Michelle asks the one magic question that this episode's all about: Will D.J. and Danny have a fun time on their dates? And while the ball says "It's Absolutely Certain", Danny hopes the one thing that's absolutely certain is that he should've shaved his ankles due to removing the socks from his feet. When D.J.'s older date Roger arrives to take her out, Danny is skeptical of the 3 year age gap, but allows D.J. to go out. She and Roger head to Club 80's. As D.J. grows bored with Roger talking about his mustache, Danny and his date, Leona, arrive and end up joining them. Leona, despite being with Danny, ends up leaving the restaurant with Roger. As D.J. and Danny sit there upset, Steve shows up with his new date, Ada. After Steve and Ada walk away, the busboy who was a student at DJ's school named Arthur approached and invited her to go to a party with him, leaving Danny behind. He ends up helping an old lady in the restaurant which pays off for Danny, who later goes rollerblading at Golden Gate Park with Bernadette, the woman's daughter. At the end of the night, D.J. is caught kissing Arthur by Stephanie and Michelle. D.J. is surprised to learn that Danny wasn't home yet. After he does come home from his date with Bernadette, Michelle says that the Magic Cue Ball was right about Danny having a fun night. While that may be true for him and D.J., he told her that they didn't have a fun night just because the Magic Cue Ball said so. They had a fun night because they decided to stop feeling sorry for themselves and take fate into their own hands, hence the episode's title. Then after he sends her upstairs to get ready for bed (and after the EP credits appear and then disappear), he decides to use the Magic Cue Ball himself and asks it: if he takes Bernadette rollerblading on his second date, will he stay on his feet this time? But, Michelle catches him in the act (it's unknown what the ball said). Quotes Danny: Loneliness, thy name is Danny. ---- Jesse: Nicky and Alex try to celebrate Mother's Day early There. Everyone happy? Mother's Day is ruined. as he sits down on the bed Oh, Beck, I just wanted this whole day to be perfect, and now, uh... nah. Becky: Honey, it is perfect. I mean, who cares if the presents aren't wrapped, or if I'm eating a Dorito breakfast at eight o'clock at night? I mean, the point of Mother's Day is to show your mom how much you love her. And right now, I feel pretty loved. ---- [After their dates have left together, D.J. and Danny sit at a table together.] Waitress: four menus Wasn't there a foursome here? D.J.: Well, it started out as a twosome, then became a foursome, but went back to a twosome. A different twosome. A depressed twosome. Waitress: sarcastically Just think: if I hadn't asked, I wouldn't have known them their menus and leaves. D.J.: You know, this dating thing is tougher than I thought. [sees her ex-boyfriend and his date enter the cafe] And getting tougher all the time. Steve: to her Hi, guys. Danny: Hi. D.J.: Hi, Steve. awkwardly look at each other. Steve: So, isn't this a great place to bring a date... or a... parent? Trivia *Danny's "... ..." comment to himself (see quotes), is a proverbial phrase originally from the Shakespearean play Hamlet *Michelle's Magic Cue Ball toy is a take on the *Songs played in the background at Cafe 80s: **" " **" " Category:Episodes Category:Season 7